Beautiful Savior
by finnhockey13
Summary: The fifth bloodline didn't die off in Salem, it continued. And what if there was more than five of them? The new transfer feels it's all too familiar to her in Ipswich, but why? Sarah is replaced by an OC in this tale.
1. 01: Arriving in Ipswich

_She ran as fast as she could down the dark and rainy street. Her breath came out in quiet, fearful cries. Her brown teddy bear was clamped underneath her right arm as her legs propelled her through the night. She glanced back over her shoulder every once in a while to look back. She could hear the cries of her mother, her tears sliding down her face. She closed her eyes and forced herself to run faster; she knew he'd be coming after her next. _

_She looked back over her shoulder, and she could sense him as the screams were silenced. She fell as her foot caught in a pothole and tripped her. She squealed as she fell down into the mud and pain flooded through her ankle. Trying to get up, she sniffed and cried out as she fell. The pain was too intense, she couldn't go on. She wrapped her arms around her teddy bear and curled up into a ball on the street's asphalt. She squeezed her eyes shut as she prayed he'd make it painless._

_The presence of him was overpowering as he came towards her, slowly but agonizingly. Her lip trembled and she whimpered in fear as she clutched the bear tighter in her arms. He laughed slowly and menacingly at her frightened form. "It'll all be over soon, my dear. Just go with it…" he said slowly. She could hear his smile on his voice. She felt him kneel next to her and take a gentle grasp on her arm. "All you gotta say is 'I will you my powers,'" he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. _

"_I…" she said softly in a wobbling voice. "Will you…" _

_Before she could say anything more, he let out a painful groan. His hand dropped from her shoulder and she heard a thud as he fell beside her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He lay next to her with eyes wide open in surprise, a knife stabbed through his back. _

"_Hey, you're alright," a voice said. She looked up in fear, eyes wide and teary. A face looked down at her, eyes black like her kinds. They looked tired, weary, and yet they smiled slightly. He blinked and they returned to a sharp green color. He squatted down next to her and lightly touched her cheek with his finger, smiling gently at her. "You're gonna be okay, I'll help you out. Do you trust me?" Stunned silent, she nodded slightly and pressed her bear to her mouth, eyes still wide at the kind stranger. "Okay, here we go," he said as he stretched out his arms and picked her up._

_She buried her face and cried quietly into his chest as he carried her back to her home. "Shh…" he cooed to her quietly, somewhat awkwardly as though he wasn't used to something like this. She bounced gently up and down as she walked over the pot-hole strewn street. She removed a hand from her teddy bear—but still clutched the bear—and wrapped it around a small bit of his t-shirt for reassurance. She could feel him smile a bit. _

_They arrived in front of the house, and he walked up the front steps. They stepped into the house, and he reached up with one hand and pressed her head to his chest. "Don't look, okay?" He whispered to her. She nodded and buried her face in his shirt. She could feel him move as he climbed the stairs up to her room. He walked in, and she peeked out around it. She gave a small, happy squeal as she recognized the purple walls and bedspread as her own. He gave a low chuckle as his eyes flamed and the chair at her desk pulled out. He placed her down on the chair and looked over towards the dresser. Reluctantly, he walked over and pulled out a pair of pajamas, then crouched and handed them to her, looking her in the eyes. "Get changed out of those muddy clothes, okay? Call me when you're done." She nodded and watched him as he stepped out the door into the hallway; all she could see was his back towards her in front of the door._

_She shivered, then quickly pulled off the mud-stained shorts, socks, and pink Barbie t-shirt that she'd been wearing and tossed them on the floor. She yanked the pink pajama top on, and then took a little longer pulling on the matching pants, giving a quiet yelp when her ankle bent. She held her teddy bear and swallowed before calling out in a meek voice. "Okay..."_

_He turned around and walked back in, smiling. "Well, you ready for bed now?" She reached out her arms to him so he'd pick her up. He laughed a little and did so, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Stiffening a little, he carried her over to the bed and—eyes flaming as he flicked back the covers—placed her gently down on the mattress. He reached down and tucked the blankets around her, then straightened, looking down at her. _

"_You okay, now?" He asked her. _

_Her lower lip started to quiver a little, but she nodded. "Thank you," she whispered to him, looking up into his green eyes. _

_He gave her a small smile and gently placed a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry," he said slowly and in a low voice. "I'm not gonna let him get you. Don't forget about that, but I want you to try to forget about tonight, okay?" She gave a small nod. "Alright, go to sleep, Victoria." She was exhausted, so she just nodded and closed her eyes, snuggling up to her dirty teddy bear and falling into a deep, dark sleep. _

Victoria May was shaken out of the trance she'd been fixed in. As she stared dreamily out the window at the beautiful little town of Ipswich, she felt overwhelmed with a feeling of familiarity and fear. She shook her head and blinked her eyes, trying to get rid of it. _'It's just déjà vu,' _she thought to herself as she smoothed the pleated skirt of her new school uniform and tucked a strand of her long, brunette hair behind her ear. She returned to staring out the window.

She was excited to be attending Spenser; it was such an opportunity, and it would look **really **good on an application to Princeton or Harvard. Victoria smiled gently as the trees flew by the taxi window, starting to turn yellow and red and orange with the change of seasons. The scenery wasn't so bad either, she thought. She sighed and leaned her head against the cool glass as she waited eagerly for the school to come into view.

As they turned a bend and the school's tall dormitory building loomed in front of them, she gasped at the sight of it and felt her smile widen. When the taxi stopped, it took all of her might to stop herself from leaping out of the car and bouncing up and down. Victoria slowly unbuckled her belt and gracefully opened the door and slid out of the seat. She looked at the dorms, and then went to the back of the taxi with the taxi driver to get her bag. He lifted her large duffel bag out of the trunk.

"You good from here, Missy?" The driver asked her.

"Yes, thank you for driving all the way here," Victoria said cheerfully as she pulled a wad of bills out of her pocket. "It was much easier than trying to get another taxi in Gale." She handed the driver the bills and offered a sweet smile.

"No problem, Miss. Good luck," he said, returning her smile with a gritty grin of his own, before shutting the trunk and getting back into his taxi. She moved out of the way so that he could back up. She watched him as he drove back down the winding road.

Victoria turned around and faced the school again, hoisting her heavy duffle bag over her shoulder with a huff. Students were hurrying around in and out of the dorms; being a Friday afternoon, many were returning from classes and rushing back out to go to a club, bar, or whatever activity they had planned for the evening. Her eyes traveled up to gaze in awe at the intricately designed building. She slowly started to walk towards the front door, eyes tracing the outline of the dark-looking building against the whitish-blue sky.

"Oh!" Victoria said softly as she ran into someone. Her heavy bag slid to the ground as she stumbled backwards a bit. An arm reached out and grabbed her shoulder to help steady her. She reached up and placed her hand on top of it for a bit of help. "I'm sorry," she stuttered out. _'Wow, what a great way to start off a school year, huh, Vic?' _She thought to herself. She wanted to kick herself for acting like such a bimbo the first day.

"It's okay," a smooth voice said. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Victoria responded while looking up at the face of the person she'd pretty much mauled. He had rumpled blondish-brown hair, a little longer than his chin. His green eyes were calm, laid-back yet sharp and alert. His face was soft and given an edge by his strong jaw. A look of amusement played along his features, and you could tell he was trying not to smile. She let her hand drop and she moved it to rub her upper arm. "Thanks for catching me."

"Anytime," he said in a strong voice. He offered her a small smile and a hand shake. "Pogue Parry."

"Victoria May," she replied, giving him a sweet, shy smile and shaking his hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, Pogue."

"The pleasure's all mine," Pogue replied. "You must have just transferred in. Where you from?"

"Just flew in from Augusta, Maine," Victoria replied.

"Wow, that's not really in the area," he remarked. "What brought you here?"

"Um…" she thought for a while before speaking. "My—my folks thought it'd be a great opportunity for me, and it's gonna look good on an application to Harvard."

"Harvard, huh?" Pogue smiled. "I got a friend who wants to head there after graduation. His dad graduated in '81."

"Oh, that's cool," Victoria nodded. She reached down and slung the duffle bag over her shoulder, giving a little groan as the weight tried to yank her back down.

"You want some help with that?" He asked, holding his hand out to take the bag from her.

Victoria gave him a smile of relief and thanks. "Oh, thank you! It's so heavy, I swear, I have half my life packed in this bag," she joked as she slid the strap off her shoulder into his hand.

"Nothing that the Pogue can't handle," Pogue flashed her a grin as he lifted the bag easily over his shoulder. "Now, what room are you staying in?"

"Um, hold on a second," Victoria said slowly as she searched her pockets for the piece of paper with her room number and her room key. When her fingers touched metal and paper, she pulled them out and looked at the paper. "313," she finished, looking up at him.

"Alright, that's my girlfriend Kate's room; I know exactly where that is," he replied as he started heading towards the dorm building. Victoria quickly started after him, following close at his heels.

"So, how long have you been attending Spenser?" Victoria asked, trying to start up a casual conversation.

"Since I was old enough to," Pogue said as he held open the door for her. She gave him a thankful smile as she stepped through and waited for a moment before they started up a flight of stairs. "I grew up here in Ipswich, and my family's been going here pretty much since it opened up way back when."

"Oh, that's cool," Victoria commented as they climbed the stairs. She reached her right hand up and rubbed her left upper arm in subconscious idleness.

"Yeah, me and my boys grew up here," Pogue added as they climbed another set of stairs and another up to the third floor. She opened the door for him, and he gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Their voices and footsteps echoed in the long hallway. "We're pretty much brothers. Hey," he suddenly said, looking down at her. "You hear about that party out in the Dells tonight?"

"I heard about Spenser's famous back-to-school party," Victoria said slowly, "but I haven't really heard much about the details."

"This is it," Pogue said out of the blue, tapping his fingers against the door frame. Victoria pulled her key out of her pocket and fitted it into the lock. She jiggled the key around until the door unlocked, and she led the way inside.

Victoria smiled at the small room; one side looking as though it'd been lived in for a while, the other side empty and more uniform. On the bed was a folded blue, red, and yellow soccer jersey and shorts, with a letter folded up on top of it. She walked over to it and picked it up, grinning at the number ten emblazoned on the chest of the jersey and opening the letter. Seeing the practice schedule, she nodded with satisfaction and dropped the items. She turned around and offered a huge smile to Pogue. "Thank you so much for bringing that up for me. You can just drop it where ever," she waved her hand around a bit, motioning around the room.

Pogue slipped the bag from his shoulder and dropped it near the foot of the bare bed. "Anytime," he said, putting his hands on his hips. "Anyways, party," he started. "Starts at sundown, goes until whenever the cops show up. It's down at the Dells," he gave her a smile as he started backing out of the room. "Hope to see you down there, Victoria."

"Yeah, see you, Pogue!" Victoria called cheerfully as he disappeared from the doorway, door closing behind him.

Victoria sighed and flopped backwards onto her bed. After feeling so exhilarated at arriving, she felt the fatigue from the long car ride setting in. She closed her eyes to get a little nap before the party, dreaming of a little girl crying in her bed.


	2. 02: Trouble in the Dells

Victoria couldn't help but let her body move to the strong beat of the music. She smiled as she looked around at the Spenser students partying it up. She pulled a little bit at the strap of her blue tank top underneath her white shirt as she stood awkwardly waiting for her roommate to come back from wherever she ran off with.

She and Kate seemed to really hit it off well; it was like they'd been friends for a little while before now. It was easy talking to Kate, Victoria thought as she crossed her bare arms over her chest, and that was a good thing when you transferred to a different school. After she arrived, Kate helped her unpack her things, and promised they'd go out and get her some different bedding other than the stiff, cotton stuff that the school provided. She'd taken Victoria out and shown her around campus quickly before it was time to head to the party. Victoria's old car had been sent up ahead of time, so they drove that down to the Dells.

"Hey, having fun?" Kate asked when she returned, a red plastic cup in her hand.

"Loads," Victoria replied, smiling at her. "Okay, who's here? I feel a little awkward not knowing who everyone is."

"Okay," Kate put her hand on her shoulder to turn her and show her where the people are standing. "That guy, Aaron Abbot, is a total prick. The girl with him is Kira Snider, pretty much the school slut. Both of them are people you don't want to mix with, okay?" Victoria nodded.

"Ooh, look over there," Kate said, pointing to a guy with spiky brown hair and a seductive smile.

"Who's that?" Victoria asked, eyebrow raised a little.

"I don't know, new guy. Oh, he's looking over here!" The two girls giggle quietly as Kate turned them a little more to look at someone else. "Alright and that's—they're here!" She breathed out in the middle of introducing someone.

Victoria turned around to where Kate was looking. She saw a group of four guys; all of them dressed a bit darkly, walking towards them. One of them had long hair, which she recognized with a smile as Pogue Parry. Another had short, bright blonde hair, and he had a mischievous tone about him. There was a shy looking boy with shaggy, dark brown hair, and then there was the last one. Jet black hair, dark brown eyes, strong muscles, the boy radiated with a strong, dark, mysterious style. "Who're they?"

"The Sons of Ipswich," she said with a smile before walking forward towards Pogue and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey, you're late," she said, giving him a kiss before backing off so she could see everyone. "Guys, this is Victoria May. Vic, this is Pogue Parry…" she started.

"I had a thing with the family," Pogue rolled his eyes. "And yeah, we've met," he continued with a smile and nod in Victoria's direction. "How's it goin'?"

"Good," Victoria replied with a nod of her own.

"This is Tyler Simms," Kate went on, pointing to the shy-looking one. Tyler gave her a shy smile, and she returned it with a cute one. "And Reid-"

"Garwin," the blonde one cut in, moving forward to shake her hand. "Reid Garwin."

Victoria shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Reid. Victoria."

"Caleb Danvers," the dark, mysterious one said, coming forward to shake her hand, sort of brushing Reid back. "Nice to meet you, Victoria."

"The pleasure's mine," Victoria said slowly with a small smile. Her eyes were attracted to his; his seemed to pull hers towards them. She shook his hand, eyes holding the gaze before she caught herself and let both her eyes and her hand drop. Caleb pulled his hand back and awkwardly put it in his coat pocket.

"So, how long have you girls been here?" Pogue asked.

"We got here about an hour ago," Kate said, leaning up against Pogue's chest.

Victoria opened her mouth to say something, but a girl with frizzy hair walked up and started talking. "Hey Caleb, how was your summer?"

"Uh, hey Kyra," Caleb started, eyes raised in a bit of surprised.

The girl turned around to face Victoria. "Kyra Sanders," she stated.

"Victoria May," Victoria responded quietly.

"So, how did you manage to get into Spenser from a Maine public school?" Kyra asked in a forward manner. Victoria's face flushed red in embarrassment and anger as she opened her mouth to snap back at her before Caleb cut her off.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kyra," he said in a tired and annoyed tone of voice. Kyra turned around to glare at him when Aaron Abbot walked up.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron spat out at Caleb. Caleb's jaw twitched as he held back from saying anything.

"C'mon Aaron, I don't want any trouble," Caleb said, rolling his eyes a bit. Victoria held back a little laugh.

"I'm sure you don't," Aaron sneered.

"Ugh, you posers make me want to puke," Aaron's friend said in a disgusted voice.

"Is that so?" Reid yelled, moving towards him in anger before Tyler grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Hey, let it go," Caleb said calmly before turning back to Aaron.

"I think you owe Kyra an apology," Aaron said, calmly and coldly.

"No…" Caleb said slowly. "I think Kyra owes _Victoria _the apology." Victoria looked over at the displeased Kyra and smirked, biting her tongue to keep from saying anything.

Aaron bared his teeth in a sort of grin before shoving Caleb hard. Caleb started to gather his strength to shove him back when the new boy got in between them, putting his hands on Aaron's shoulders to hold him back. "Sorry," he said cautiously with a small smile. He turned to Kyra. "You were being kind of bitchy."

All of a sudden, Aaron's friend started gagging, and before anyone knew it, he threw up all over the back of Aaron's letterman jacket.

"You idiot!" Kyra screeched as she jumped back out of the way. She and Aaron, along with the rest of their little posse, started screaming at the poor boy as he tried to wipe away the vomit from his lip. In the background, the music stopped and everyone froze as they were and looked up to the DJ's booth for an explanation.

"Hey everyone!" The DJ yelled into the microphone. "We just heard there are three cop cars comin' down here. Time to moooooove out!"

There was a rush slightly calmer than pandemonium as everyone hurried to get to the cars and get the hell out of there before the cops showed up. There was laughing and drunken yells through the crowd as they moved.

"C'mon, let's go!" Pogue yelled over the chaos, taking Kate underneath his arm and holding her to his side as he led the way towards where they parked. Caleb looked at Victoria and smiled, jerking his head towards the stand of trees where the crowd surged. She back and hurried to catch up with him, staying close at his heels while Tyler and Reid followed close behind them.

"You guys need a ride?" Tyler asked once they reached the woods and the students had spread out more, making it easier to hear each other.

"No, Victoria drove us out here," Kate said over her shoulder. Victoria nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I'll see you back at the dorm," Pogue said, giving Kate a kiss on the cheek.

"It's getting late, I think I'm gonna go crash," she replied, kissing him back.

"Hey, I could use a lift," a voice said from behind them.

Victoria turned around to see the new guy jogging to catch up with them. "Sure, you can catch one with us if you want." The boy smiled and nodded his thanks.

"How's it going back there?" Caleb said over his shoulder. Seeing the new guy, he reached back his hand. "Caleb Danvers."

"Chase Collins," Chase shook his hand and returned it to his coat pocket. "Wow, I thought I was gonna get whammed. That guys' puking really came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though?" Reid said snidely before he and Tyler started laughing.

They reached their cars, and as Caleb walked by, he and Victoria's eyes met for a long moment before she shyly smiled. "Nice to meet you," she said quietly.

"Yeah, g'night," Caleb replied with a mysterious smile of his own. She sighed happily before walking around to the driver's side and getting in. Kate got in the passengers side and Chase slid into the back seat. "Okay, let's go," Victoria chirped as she stuck her key into the ignition and tried to start the car. All that happened was a whirring sound from under the hood. _'Oh, not now!' _She groaned before opening the door again. "My car won't start!" She shouted out the window to where the boys were sitting in a black Hummer.

"Hop in with us!" Tyler called out his open window. Being very proud of his truck, he was always willing to give someone a ride.

"I can't just leave it here!" Victoria yelled back.

"I can fix it!" Reid offered. Victoria smiled and nodded. The boys in the Hummer started to murmur to each other for a bit before Reid got out of the car and walked over. He popped the hood open and did something to it quickly before slamming the hood shut and tapping it. "Try it again," he called out.

Victoria felt her stomach jerk as she raised her eyebrow in surprise at his speed before sticking the key in and listening to the engine rev up. "Oh, you did it! Thank you!" she called out the open window. Reid smiled mischievously before turning around and walking back to the car. He opened up the driver's door. "Move over."

"But it's my car," moaned Tyler.

"Move over, baby boy," Reid said as Tyler reluctantly moved over to the passenger's seat. Victoria couldn't help but smile as she maneuvered her way around the trees out to the road, waving as she drove by.

"Wow, that was really quick," Kate remarked as they started to drive quickly away from the Dells.

"Yeah, yeah it was," Victoria said thoughtfully. She was a little shocked still from the jerk she'd felt in her stomach, but she ignored it as they drove back on to the dorms.


	3. 03: Creeping Me Out

"Well, this is us," Kate said after laughing a bit at a joke that Chase had just told. Victoria smiled and walked over to the door, unlocking it and placing her hand on the doorknob. She gave a small yawn; after all the excitement of tonight, she was tired. Worse yet, she had soccer practice in the morning. She flinched slightly as she felt another jerking feeling in the pit of her stomach; she'd been feeling them all night since they left the party. She was trying to believe she'd eaten something bad, but she wasn't too sure…

"Oh, look out there," Chase said suddenly, reaching out and knocking a large, spindly brown spider from Kate's shoulder.

"Oh!" Kate shuddered as the spider flew from her shoulder to the floor near Chase's feet, where he deftly stepped on it "That's _so _gross, they're all over the place here. Thank you," she added with a smile.

"See? Chivalry isn't dead after all," Victoria said lightly.

"No, it just transferred in," Kate agreed, looking up at Chase, who blushed slightly and smiled. "Hey, we're going into town tomorrow, you want us to pick up anything?"

"Sure, I'm in room 311," Chase said, starting to back away from where they stood. "Call me." With that he gave one last snide smile and turned around, walking quickly around the corner and out of sight.

Kate and Victoria looked at each other for a moment before bursting out slightly in giggles. "He's hot!" Kate said in a loud whisper as Victoria turned the doorknob and led the way into the room.

Victoria rolled her eyes, but laughed lightly. She walked over to her bed and threw herself down backwards onto the newly-bought light blue comforter. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't just _look,_" Kate said, giggling. She pulled out some pajamas from her dresser and started to change into them. "You have to admit, though, he's pretty cute."

"I guess if you like that kind," she replied in a dismissing tone. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Kate. "So, why do you call them the Sons of Ipswich? Are they like, a boy band or something?"

"You know what? You're funny; a lot better than the other stuck-up bitches around there," Kate looked at her, smirking, before moving over to the vanity and sitting down. She picked up a brush from the wooden counter. She ran it through her hair, looking back at Victoria through the mirror. "No, they're supposedly the direct descendants of the five families who settled the Ipswich colony way back when."

Victoria coughed suddenly, a nagging feeling in her stomach. She remembered hearing something about that when her real parents were… "Old money," she managed to say, sitting up all the way.

"So, I saw both Reid and Caleb checking you out tonight," Kate changed the subject casually.

Victoria blushed and shrugged. "Yeah?"

"Yep," she turned around to face her. "But if I were, I'd go with Caleb."

"Why?" Victoria asked, getting up and making her way into the bathroom. As she listened, she stripped off her clothes and wrapped a large, white towel around her middle.

"I don't know, he's just one of those really good guys, you know?" Kate returned to brushing her hair. "He could stay here and party with the rest of us in the dorms, but instead, he stays home and takes care of him mom."

"What's wrong with his mom?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe going into the bathroom.

"Ever since Caleb's dad died, his mom became a bit of an alcoholic."

"Huh…" Victoria said thoughtfully. "So who's the fifth?" She grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the sink countertop and started walking towards the door into the hallway.

Kate turned to look at her, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The fifth family; you said there were five."

"Oh, that. They say that the fifth was killed off in the Salem witch hunt," she giggled. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"More like creepy," Victoria managed to get out, before turning and hurrying out into the hallway and closing the door quickly behind her. She leaned against the wall for a moment and took a deep breath. She knew this place seemed familiar! She allowed her eyes to flame over black before closing them and slowly all the talks her real parents had given her played through her memories. Yes, everything she remembered pointed back to here. She shuddered and opened her eyes, then hurried to the showers as quickly as she could.

In the showers, Victoria reached inside the large, diluted glass doors and turned the water on hot and heavy. She placed the shampoo bottle on a little shelf built into the wall, slipped the towel from her naked body and hung it up on a hook near the sliding door. She shivered as she stepped from the cold, bathroom air into the warm, humid shower stall. She closed the door and her eyes and let the steaming water run all over her.

As she washed her hair, Victoria's eyes flamed over black again and she walked through her memories to find the one of her and her family, and the talk they once had.

"_Victoria, where are-" Her dad's voice dropped as he found the young six year-old girl sitting in the big chair in the living room, a large, old, heavy book on her lap. She looked up fretfully at her father and closed the book quickly, sliding down off the chair and hurrying towards the door. She tried to squeeze between the doorframe and her father's strong, sturdy frame, but he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side. "Where you heading off to?" He said in a slightly amused voice._

_Victoria squealed as he swung her up into his arms and held her high up. "What were you reading, Vick?" _

"_Nothing!" She said quickly, thinking she might be in trouble for reading 'The Book' her parents always talked about. Not that she really could read most of it, but for some reason, everything on the pages made sense to her._

"_Yeah?" He said, as he walked over to the chair where the old, brown book lay. He leaned down and picked it up. "You were reading the book, huh?"_

"_I'm sorry, Daddy!" She said, lip quivering. She waited for him to start scolding her and buried her face into his shoulder. _

_He just laughed. "Oh, Vick, it's not a bad thing," he sighed, sitting down in the chair and plopping her down on his knee. "I probably should've started telling you about this kind of stuff a long time ago."_

_She pulled her face away from his shirt and looked up at him eagerly. She always watched him whenever his eyes burned over black, and he used his Power to do chores that he didn't want to do. They'd laugh afterwards on how they were 'cheating' to get things done. "Tell me?" She asked, giving him a cute smile, showing a couple of missing teeth. _

"_You've got to remember everything, okay?" He said softly, making sure there was no one else in the room. She bobbed her head up and down in a nod, and looked impatiently up at him with her big blue eyes. _

_He went into a long explanation, opening The Book from time to time to help explain things. He told her about the history of their family, and about the other bloodlines who are also like them. He told them about the Covenant of silence they'd formed, and how their family had been banished for a mistake they'd made a long time ago. He told her about how she'd get the Power when she turned thirteen, then at eighteen she'll 'ascend' and be given new, stronger powers. He told her what'd happen if she misused the Power or overused it; he told her about the addiction. _

"_You sure you're going remember that, Victoria?" He asked with eyes urgent as he held her shoulders to face him. She nodded; of course she would! "And you won't tell anyone? Not a soul?" She shook her head violently; no, why would she do that? "That's my girl! Now go find your mom, she needs your help in the garden, okay?" _

_She'd bounced off, smiling and singing a little made up song. Her father looked down at the book for a long time before his eyes burned over black and he levitated the book back to its secret hiding place behind the bookcase. He rubbed a hand over his face, which looked tired and slightly aged; he looked older than his 29 years…_

A crashing noise outside the stall yanked her out of her memory. Victoria jumped and she quickly looked through the glass doors, trying to see if there was something there. She slowly turned the water off and reached outside to get her towel. Wrapping it tightly around her middle, she stepped out of the stall and looked around. "Hello?"

Her call echoed around the large shower room, and she blinked, letting her eyes return to their normal baby blue. She looked cautiously around as she walked towards the toilet stalls. She knelt to look under the stalls to see if there was anyone in there, but she didn't see anyone. Victoria stood up again and looked around, trying to find the cause of the sound. She looked down at the tile floor and saw a shattered light bulb.

Her heart was thumping loud as she slowly slipped over towards the bulb and crouched next to it. She felt another jerk in her stomach—this time a painful one—and she gave a small gasp. Victoria reached out and picked up a piece of broken glass, looking at its sharp, jagged edges. She looked up at the light fixture, now missing one of its four bulbs. She stood up cautiously, trying to soothe the throbbing in her gut as she looked around the bathroom again. She couldn't help being feeling watched.

Suddenly, she felt something touch her back between her shoulder blades. Victoria let out a low scream as she spun around to see what was behind her. Her heart raced and her breathe came in gasps as she pressed her hand to the skin of her chest above her towel. She quickly turned and rushed out of the bathrooms, forgetting all about her shampoo.

Victoria slowed down as she got into the hallway her room was on, and she stopped, turning around to look behind her. She still felt as though she was being followed by someone. _'You're just being paranoid, Vix,'_ she thought to herself, shaking her head and turning back to walk to her room when she came face to face with someone.

"Oh!" She said very loudly before realizing it was just Reid. "Oh my god," she said airily, clutching her chest with one hand, her aching stomach with the other.

Reid had one arm crossed over his chest; the other hand was subconsciously up near his chin. He gave an awkward little wave with that hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said sheepishly. "I just got in."

"Oh… Oh, it's okay," Victoria said quietly. "I'm just a little freaked out right now. I felt like... like someone was watching me in the showers."

"Yeah?" Reid said, walking past her towards the showers. "Let's take a look shall we?" Victoria searched for the right way to say 'no' without sounding like a total chicken. Reid smiled a little and held out his hand to her. "C'mon," he said encouragingly. She paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and reached out and put her hand on top of his. He wrapped his fingers around her palm and held them as he led her down the hallway towards the showers.

At the showers, he slid his hand out of hers and pushed open the door. Victoria slipped into the bathroom reluctantly behind him, eyes darting back and forth looking for whatever was in the room with her before.

Reid surveyed the showers calmly, fingers tapping on his chin idly. He let his hand drop and shrugged, turning around to face her. "Don't see nothing," he said all tough-guy like. She looked up into his face, then back at the light bulb on the ground as he walked by. _'See, you're just being paranoid!' _She mentally scolded herself as she turned around and walked back outside with him.

"You okay now?" Reid asked outside as the walked down the hallway.

"Yeah…" Victoria sighed, shaking her head. "I must just be paranoid; first day jitters, you know?"

"Yeah, most of us go through the same thing," Reid said, smirking a bit. They reached the end of the hallway near the door to her room and he stopped, turning to face her. "So, I guess I'll see you around sometime?"

"Um, yeah," Victoria said, giving him a smile. "See you later." He moved furtively towards the staircase and disappeared out of sight as she watched. She sighed again, throwing one last fretfully look over her shoulder down towards the showers before quietly opening her door and slipping in, trying to be careful so not to wake Kate up.


	4. 04: In My Element

"Uh!" Caleb made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a gasp as he was tossed from his heavy sleep. No, it was more like jerked; it was like a giant hand had reached into his gut and jerked him from his pleasantly calm slumber. His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly; his breath came in gasps as though he'd been running for a long time.

He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed. Two twenty, it read, and he gave a small shudder. He glanced once out at the world outside his window, slightly blurred by the drizzling rain, before falling back onto the bed and staring up at the white ceiling. _'What the hell was that?' _He thought to himself.

It must have been strong his thoughts told him as he tried to figure out what it was. He considered calling Pogue, but decided against it; it probably would just be better to call the guy when he was somewhat awake. He rubbed his jaw in concentration; maybe it was something that came when you were close to ascending. After all, his birthday was only in like, two weeks. He groaned; he only wished he knew what it was.

He felt the jerk in his stomach again, not so sudden this time, and he quickly pressed his fist to his abs. It was so powerful the first time, it'd dragged him one of his infamous deep slumbers. As his stomach returned to normal, he pounded his right fist into the mattress, but then he stopped. Caleb looked at his fist, then over at a stress ball that had fallen from his desk, eyes burning over black. He extended his hand out towards the ball and flicked a finger, igniting his powers, and the ball flew into his open palm. He felt a dull tremor in the pit of his stomach as the ball rose off the ground.

There we go! He silently celebrated before dread coated him thickly. He quickly turned his eyes back into their normal chocolate brown and sat up. He started bouncing the ball from one hand to the other as he tried to piece together all this information. If he used his power just a little, he got a small reaction; a big reaction must mean that someone was using The Power… a lot! He missed the ball and it rolled away on the floor.

"Oh shit," he whispered to himself. "Shit, shit, shit!" Caleb back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. There wasn't anything he could do right now, and he couldn't feel anymore jerks in the stomach. Whatever was happening had stopped, so it must just be one of the guys messing around. "Reid," he muttered to himself. He rolled his eyes and flipped himself over so he was on his stomach; it seemed like a way to stifle anymore 'attacks' to it. His eyes closed gently, and with the rain in the background to calm him, he slowly fell back into a deep, but slightly troubled sleep.

* * *

_Blepppt, blepppt, blep-! _Victoria's alarm started to sound, and she hastily flailed around to turn it off before it woke up her sleeping roommate. Once she got it silenced, she looked over at Kate, who barely stirred. She gave a small sigh of relief and rolled off the bed, opening the curtain slightly on the window near her bed. Red light had started to peek over the trees, making the whole area shiny and metallically looking from last night's rain. Victoria smiled at the fact that it wasn't still raining, then left the window.

She grabbed a pair of running shorts and a tank top and changed quickly from the pajamas she had been wearing. Picking up her iPod from the desk, she gave one last look over at the sleeping Kate and slipped silently out of the room. In the hallway, Victoria hurried quickly down the empty corridors that made every little sound echo. After last night's events, she felt creeped out at the dormitory areas outside of her protective little room. She shivered and put the ear buds of her headphones into her ears and turned on a bit of music to drown out the echoing silence.

Victoria finally broke free from the dark looking school and stepped out into the vibrantly colored outdoor world. Smiling gently, she stretched out her arms and legs a little bit, breathing lightly and freely as she warmed up. When she was ready, she jumped off the stairs and onto the slightly damp road and started to run.

Her breathing relaxed and became deep and even as her legs and arms settled into a comfortable rhythm with her heartbeat. She loved the adrenaline rush she got from running. Sure, she was sometimes tired at the end, but after sitting down for a minute or two, the feeling of rejuvenation was so welcome to her. Today, however, it seemed she was trying to run to forget. She didn't want to have anything to do with 'The Covenant', and she didn't want to bring up old wounds that could open up with them. Sure, she'd talk with the boys and stuff, but they'd never find out who she really was.

Puddles started forming along the road as she ran, and she deftly jumped over and around them. But what if she should tell them what was up? Maybe they'd be able to help her, she was going to ascend soon, and she was really scared. Maybe one of them had already ascended and could tell her what it was like. She knew it was incredibly painful, but what did you see? What happened to you? She shook her head slightly to clear it and kept running, trying to ignore the questions that burned her.

Victoria couldn't believe how beautiful the scenery was here; the leaves were all sorts of different colors, the sky was crisp and clear, except for the occasional cloud left over from the night's storm, and everything glistened with dew and raindrops. She never saw anything like this, living in Boston's metropolitan area, and it never ceased to amaze her. She felt envious of those who lived here all their lives and said it was boring; it's better than living in a development.

She ran with a silent head for a while, just concentrating on putting her feet down in the right places and not tripping. She ran in front of a car once to see what would happen, and laughed as the driver drove by, swearing and honking the horn at her as he did so. About fifteen minutes later she caught sight of the school. Victoria jumped from the main road and went down a smaller, dirt one that led to the soccer fields.

She ran through a tunnel of fall color-splashed trees for a while; she turned off her music so she could listen to the birds twittering in the trees all around her. When the soccer fields came into clear view at the end of the tunnel, Victoria mentally kicked up her legs a gear and ran faster until she broke through into a large, open area.

The soccer fields were well kept, considering how little people play soccer in Ipswich; the soccer teams here at Spenser had to travel some distance to play a game. She slowed down to a jog, then a walk, until finally she was able to stop on the wet grass. Her chest heaved as her breath caught up with her, but Victoria grinned as she examined the two fields.

They were your basic soccer fields. They were large, grassy plots with white paint edging the boundaries and the area in front of the net. The nets themselves were standard size, with white netting and silver posts that reflected the pinks and oranges of the rising sun. There where a few metal stands in the center on one side of each of the fields, and on each side there was a long bench for the players to sit on. Garbage cans were strewn around here and there on the outside of the fields.

Something light blue in the back of one of the nets caught Victoria's eye, and she ambled over slowly to go see what it was. She grinned and reached into the net, picking it up and tossing it up and back down into her hands. It was a soccer ball; a wet one, but a soccer ball none the less. She dropped the ball on her knee and bounced it up into the air a couple of time easily to see if it was flat or not. Finding that it wasn't, she dropped it to the grass in front of her.

Victoria pushed 'play' on her iPod again, and she tapped the ball slightly with her foot, just to get the feel of it. She took off down the field, dribbling the ball expertly and carefully in front of her over the slippery green grass. Looking up every once in a while, she dodged the invisible defenders her mind had placed in front of her. She totally got into her zone as she ran; _1, 2, 3 tap! 1, 2, 3 tap! _Over and over again the rhythm went in her head as she approached the net. She could feel her eyes burning over black as she pulled her foot back to kick in into the net. Her hard kick sent the ball curling into the far left upper corner of the net.

Grinning with satisfaction, Victoria ran to retrieve the ball from the back of the net. Then she took off towards the other side of the field to do the same thing. Back and forth she went, and she fell into a pattern; dribble, bring back the foot, kick it, watch it fly, smile, retrieve, repeat.

Victoria continued the cycle until all the pink had disappeared from the sky, until it was a clear, pure light blue. She kicked the ball into the net one last time and sank down to her knees, smiling and panting. She loved a good workout, and she loved kicking her soccer ball. She pulled out her iPod and looked at the time; ten forty-five. _'Shit! I gotta go meet Kate and Chase.' _She gave one last look at the soccer ball as she stood up. Remembering her eyes, she closed them, willing them to turn back. She stood up quickly afterwards and ran back to the school.

People were actually moving around in the dorms, now. Not, of course, the people who were at the party last night; just the losers and goody goodies who don't go to the parties were walking around and chatting amiably. Victoria's scalp felt cool from the hot sweat cooling at the base of her hair as she walked to her room. As she neared the shower room, she quickened her pace slightly and hurried on past, trying not to remember the nights events.

Kate was sure to be up by now Victoria thought to herself as she slipped her key in the lock and turned it until it clicked open. Sure enough, Kate was in front of the vanity putting on some eyeliner. When Victoria closed the door and walked over to her dresser, Kate stopped what she was doing and looked at her. "Where were you?"

"Just out for a run," Victoria replied, shrugging. "Sorry, I got a little carried away. How much time do I have?"

"About a half hour," Kate said returning to pencil her eyes dark. "Think you can do it?"

"Pfft…" Victoria scoffed slightly as she peeled off her sweat tank top. "I've gotten ready for a dance in fifteen minutes before. This should be easy." Kate chuckled a bit, dropping the pencil and taking her brush to her long, silky dark brown hair.

Victoria did manage to get ready in time. She changed into a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt in record time. She brushed her blonde hair back into a neat pony tail, and she washed her face off with a cloth and lined her eye lids lightly with black eyeliner. Within twenty minutes, she looked good; better than you'd think twenty minutes of work would look like. After one last look in the mirror, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at Kate. "See? Told you I could do it."

Kate, who was sitting on Victoria's bed, threw one of her pillows at her. "Oh, you proved me wrong," she said in a teasing, laughing voice. "You're good, you're gonna have to show me how to do that. Maybe I'll be able to wake up later for school."

Victoria laughed and took a bow. "Thank you, thank you! It does help though, during the week." She selected a track jacket from the closet and shrugged it over her shoulders. "All those helpless girls are waking up at five o'clock in the morning to go take showers and spend hours on their make-up, and I wake up an hour before class and get ready. It's pretty nice," she added as she grabbed her keys off the desk.

"That's why you always sleep in," Kate said, nodding. "I always want to hit you in the head with something whenever I'm leaving at five A.M. to go take my shower. Now I know why." She stood up and started walking towards the door. "Now c'mon, we gotta go meet Chase down on the stairs."

"A'ight, let's go." Victoria followed her out into the hallway, making sure the door locked behind her. They laughed and shoved each other around as they hurried down the stairs. Their laughs echoed strangely around in the hallways, and although Victoria was somewhat creeped out by it, she just ignored it and kept on giggling along with Kate.

"Hey!" Chase called out once the girls stepped out into the bright, sunny fall day. Victoria squinted and pulled her sunglasses from her purse, shoving them on her nose.

"Hey, how's it going?" Kate called out as she trotted down the stairs to him.

"Going good, going good," Chase replied, nodding. He gave Victoria a smile as she joined them at the bottom of the stairs. "How've you been?"

"Alright, I guess," Victoria said, giving him a small smile of her own. "Well? Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, let's go," Chase agreed, and Kate led them all to her car. Having no trouble at all starting it--unlike Victoria's car--she pulled out of the school parking lot and drove them to town.


	5. 05: Drive to Danver's

_I am soo happy to be getting such a good response for this story! Thank you for all the reveiws, favorite story and favorite author adds. I'm definitely gonna keep going on this story. It might take me a while because I've got a lot of things going on right now, but bear with me, and continue to leave some feedback. :_

* * *

Victoria walked lazily down the aisle in the small convenience store. Kate was off with Chase somewhere not too far away; she could hear Kate's giggles from where she was. She lightly banged the red plastic shopping basket against her thighs as she listened to Chase say something incoherent to her. By the way they were acting you'd think Kate was going out with him and not Pogue.

Victoria rolled her eyes and continued to wander around. Shopping really wasn't Victoria's thing; nothing real girly was for her. Parties? Of course, she was always the main attraction. Soccer? Yeah, she scored half the goals last season. But shopping? It really didn't interest her; spending money on useless stuff like those $50 jeans Kate bought an hour ago didn't make much sense.

Idly, she stopped and looked at the wares on a shelf. It was the soda aisle, with pop, beer, and all that good stuff. What caught her eye was a big, flashy, lime-green sign that shouted "SALE! Crazy Energy Drink, $2.50 +tax." She lifted her eyes to the silver, cardboard cases above it, each holding six eight-ounce black cans of caffeinated drink. She shrugged as she reached up and grabbed two cases. "Why not?" She mumbled to herself. "Could come in handy as soon as it came time to study."

"Victoria! Where are you, girl?" Kate's voice wafted over the shelves.

"Over here, hold on a second," Victoria called back. She picked up her pace to a normal walking speed, leaving the aisle and turning to her left to go look for Kate and Chase. Passing by empty aisles, Victoria got all the way to the end and saw the two of them standing near a rack of sunglasses. She gave a small smile as she approached. "You rang?"

Kate laughed lightly. "Ha, funny. Yeah, we're about ready to get going. You all set?"

"Um, yeah," she replied looking at the sunglasses rack.

Chase raised an eyebrow as he looked into her basket. "Energy drinks? You seriously need that?"

"Yes, I do," Victoria replied with a defiant smile. "Being energized doesn't always come natural to me."

"That I find hard to believe," Kate teased with a smile. She looked up with a light in her eyes behind Victoria. "Oh, hey Caleb!"

"Hey Kate," Caleb said in his deep voice as he approached the group. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, just stocking up the room. Hey!" Kate squealed as Chase jumped up behind her and screamed 'boo!' "You scared me," she said with a giggle. Victoria chose at that moment to sigh and roll her eyes; the two of them did act like they were going out.

Hearing her sigh, Caleb glanced down at her and smiled warmly. "Hey there," he said in a voice just as warm as his dark brown eyes appeared as he gazed into hers. Victoria returned the smile with one of her own accompanied by a small 'hey'.

Kate must have noticed the connection between them as she kept speaking. "Anyways, I wanna go check out that new Brad Pitt film. Who wants to come?" She looked slyly towards Victoria and Caleb.

"Aw, no thanks," Caleb said sort of sullenly. "I've got some errands to run for my mother."

Chase shrugged and smiled at Kate. "I'll go."

Victoria gave him a sort of look. _'Of course you will,'_ she thought as she turned back to Kate. "I've already seen it," she said sweetly. She didn't have a good feeling about Chase, as nice as he seemed, and she didn't want to spend unnecessary time with him. "You guys go ahead, I'll run back later."

Caleb brightened up a little after hearing that. "Well, instead of running back to the dorms, how would you like to run a few errands with me?"

Victoria grinned. "Alright, sounds good to me. Lemme go pay and I'll meet you outside, okay?"

"Okay, cool," Caleb said. "See you later, Kate. Chase," he nodded to both of them as he stepped outside.

"Bye Caleb," Kate called after him. She looked over at Victoria with a look of amusement. "Have fun, Vick."

"And you with him," Victoria replied as she stuck her tongue out. She quickly went and paid for her cases of energy drink and hurried out the door. She looked around the street, trying to see where Caleb had parked. She didn't even know what kind of car he drove. A car horn honked, directing her attention to a silver corvette. Smiling, Victoria made her way over towards the waving Caleb.

"Hey, you made it," he remarked as Victoria opened the door and sat down, dropping the plastic bag at her feet. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, I did as a matter of fact. I was kind of afraid you'd left without me."

"Now why would I do that?" He asked as he pulled out into the sparse traffic and started driving out towards the country side of Ipswich.

"Oh, I don't know," she said quickly. "Sometimes people do that." Victoria relaxed back into the seat. "I'm not saying that you're that kind of person, but I've met a few people who'd do that," she added to assure herself that he didn't take it as an insult.

Caleb let a deep, rich laugh roll from his chest. "It's alright, I know what you mean." He steered them down off of the main road onto one that rolled into the woods. "People can be assholes sometimes, and it's hard to tell them all apart."

"Exactly," agreed Victoria. The wind rushed through her blonde hair as they drove steadily through the woody area, whipping it across her face. She turned her face up to look at the bright blue sky, barely visible above the brilliantly colored fall trees. "Wow," she said softly to herself.

Caleb turned and smiled mysteriously at her. "Beautiful, huh?" He asked her. As he looked at her, he didn't know for sure whether or not he was talking about the scenery outside the car or the passenger in it.

Victoria turned back to him and nodded eagerly. "It is. Back home, all we've got is rocky shores and stupid sea gulls and boats." She laughed softly to herself. "It's definitely nice to have a change in scenery."

"So, I hear you're from Augusta, huh?" He asked, glancing at the road for a moment, then back at her.

"You've heard right," she replied, titling her head towards him. "Fishing hell-hole of the world."

"Can't be that bad."

"Oh, but it can be," Victoria countered. "Absolutely nothing up there but fish." She shrugged. _'Well, maybe now would be a good time to ask him. I need to know!' _"Anyways, I hear that you've got some deep family roots here," she mentioned casually.

"Um, yeah." Caleb turned off down a dirt road and continued to move his eyes from her to the road and back to her again. "My family was one of the original settlers of the Ipswich colony."

"Oh really? That's cool," Victoria nodded as she thought about it. "Kate tells me that you are really close with the descendants of the other families that settled Ipswich."

"She's right then," he said with a small laugh. "Pogue, Tyler, Reid and I all grew up together. It's cool in a way, I guess."

"I'll say," Victoria agreed. They drove in silence for the rest of the way, occasionally glancing at each other in the awkward silence and offering a small, nervous laugh every once in a while.

After a little while, they pulled up to a rickety wooden fence enclosing a large field and an old, dark house. "Where are we?" Victoria asked curiously.

"My family's old colony house," Caleb replied in a dark tone. He grabbed a small, white paper bag off of the dashboard and got up out of the car.

"Does anyone still live here?" She asked him, looking up at his tall, lean figure.

"Just our caretaker Gorman-"

"_BAM! BAM!" _Gunshots exploded, and Victoria ducked down behind the dashboard.

"Gorman! It's me!" Caleb shouted holding up his hands in a sort of motion to show he didn't mean any harm. He looked down at Victoria through the corners of his eyes and smirked. "He doesn't see as well as he used to."

"Um, you think?" Victoria spoke in a shocked voice as she slowly sat up. Caleb laughed.

"Who's with you?" A threatening, but feeble voice shouted from inside the house.

"Just a friend," Caleb shouted harshly back. He nodded down at her and closed the car door. "I'll be right back, stay here." Victoria nodded, and he turned and walked quickly through the gate, down the path, and out of sight into the house.

Victoria watched him as he disappeared. She couldn't help but get the vibe that he felt troubled when they pulled up. It might just have been that her senses were going haywire just then; the area of woods where she was sitting was starting to tweak her nerves. The wind chose to blow right then, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. She glanced around her, turning around to look at the road they just came off of. The leaves on the road were dancing in the wind, making it look as though some invisible being was standing there tossing them around.

The cold wind rushed down the back of her shirt, sending her shivering in the silver car. Victoria couldn't help but feel like she was being watched right then. _'You're just paranoid, Vic. Remember last night? That's all it is,' _she tried to reassure herself. After a moment, she felt her heart start to relax.

That was until she felt the huge jerk in her stomach. "Oh!" She cried out softly, shoving her fist to her abdomen as if she was trying to stifle it. Her eyes flickered to black almost immediately as she gritted her teeth against the throbbing pain. Darting back and forth, her eyes scanned the area, searching for whatever might be inflicting this.

It wasn't the first time she felt it. It'd happened three times in the two weeks before she left for Spenser, and since she showed up, this was the second time. Victoria didn't know what to make of it. Part of her wanted to tell Caleb about who she was and what happened to see if he knew any thing about it, but the other part was on guard dog duty, chomping on her to keep her mouth shut. She groaned as the pain dulled to almost nothing, and she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Hey, you okay?" Caleb asked as he approached the car.

Victoria looked up and offered a small smile. "Yeah, I'm okay," she said with a forced cheerfulness.

"Good," Caleb said, getting into the car and buckling his belt across his chest. "So," he stuck the key in the ignition and started the car. "You need to go back to the dorms to change, or shower or anything?"

"It depends, why?" Victoria asked in suspicion.

Caleb smiled over at her. "We're going to Nikki's."

"What's Nikki's?" She asked slowly with a confused smile.

Caleb grinned and looked back as he started to back the car onto the road. "You'll see."


End file.
